SAY GOODBYE TO ME
by girlofcandy
Summary: MaxAlec one of them says goodbye


Disclaim: i don't own a shit

the song is by 3 doors down, i was listing on the song and this pop up so i thought why not post it, and now i like read it so i fixed it a bit. hey if anyone wanna be my beta reader write to me )

* * *

"Max stop okay! Am doing you a favour!" he almost yelled. Pulling his arms around him self, looking down.

"No Alec I would give you the favour not me! Why are you so god damn afraid?"

"Max I cant do this"

"Do what? Say goodbye?" she asked defiant

"Yes!" he yelled out

"Why" she walked towards a lost Alec

"Cuz..." he said with teary eyes and looked into her dark eyes.

"Cuz what" she was only a couple of inch from him

"Don't make me do this" he begged

"Okay, tell me a good reason to let this go and I will let you walk away" she said firmly but her body was shaking

"Max, if I stay you are going to die because of me"

"How so?" but she knew the truth, they where dying. They needed to kill of the last familiars, they had poison them. Exterminate them bit for bit.

"You know why max! Their dead Max" he cried out "everyone I ever cared about is dead, and you that I love so god damn much...

I can't love you max because it hurts too much. This love I have for you hurts. I never, I could never image this would be

Real. It's like when you are not around its like am wasting away" Max had tears in her eye's

"Then Alec don't go"

"I have to"

"No, are you willing to break my heart? Break yours because you are afraid! Am afraid to, every day!" she cried pushing him.

He grabbed her hands kissing them

"I have to go"

"No" she sobbed. She felled down on her knees "please don't go. I can't lose you to" Alec dropped on his knees drying her

Tears, her lip trembled.

"Max this is the only way and you know it! Am so sorry I am, but am doing this for you and the baby. If I don't go on the

Mission you will die" he looked into her big sad eye's

"You just planed to go without saying goodbye!" she hit him again in the chest sobbing

"Promise me that you will tell the baby everyday that I love her or him" he looked into her eyes but she shook her head

"No! You will stay here and tell the baby your self! Am not allowing this!"

"Max, promise me please"

"No!" she stood up blocking the door

"Max... I have to go now"

"NO!" he kissed her lips and dried his tears "max you made me live and I love you for that, you made me this man please don't

Ask me to not be a man"

"A man stays with his wife and unborn child!" she cried upset

"A man protects his family" he kissed her forehead and with out her content he carried her to the bed room and looked the

Door, shutting out a screaming max "don't go, please! Don't go!" Alec closed his eyes

"I love you" he said before leaving the apartment. Max banged the door but broke into tears. Whispering

"i love you to"

**Ohh yeah  
Ohh yeah**

**you said i had something to say  
then you got that look in your eye  
there is something youve got to know  
you said it as you started to cry**

**ive been down the wrong road tonight  
and i swear ill never go there again  
ive seen this face once before  
and i dont think i can do this again**

**Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide**

**As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldnt let the spirit by?**

**You say that your sorry  
And you say that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?**

**Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide**

**Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah**

**Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide**

**Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide**

**Theres nothing i can say  
Thats ever gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide**

**Behind those eyes you lie**


End file.
